


At the Time

by allfireburns



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kissing seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Time

It seemed like the thing to do at the time. Movie night with just the two of them, judicious quantities of alcohol, and a movie plot they lost track of twenty minutes in led, naturally, to talking, which led to good-natured teasing, which led to a comment about Buffy going soft in her old age (of twenty-two), which, in a roundabout way, led to a pillow to the head, a short wrestling match, and Buffy pinning Willow to the bed by her wrists. And then the kissing. It really did seem perfectly natural at the time.

"At the time" lasted maybe forty-five second, a solid minute at the outside.

That's about when Buffy's brain catches up to the alcohol, and she jumps back at about the same time Willow rolls out from under her, hands flailing. "Hey, whoa, back up! Kennedy! Girlfriend! Remember? Also... since when are you gay?"

Buffy can feel her face getting hot, and she can't figure out if it's from the alcohol or embarrassment. Then, she guesses there's no reason it can't be both... "I'm not gay, I'm _drunk_. I didn't mean... I was just..." Words. She knows lots of words. None of them seem to be working for her.

"Okay, good. Because I _did_ this before, back when I was into Xander and... boys... and I'm _over_ that."

Buffy frowns a little. "Are you comparing me to Xander?"

Willow frowns back, like she isn't sure where that came from. Come to think of it, neither is Buffy. "What, would you rather I be... the opposite of over you?"

"Under me?" The words are out of her mouth way ahead of any actual conscious thought. Conscious thought would have seen that coming a mile away and _stopped it_. "...Oh God, I didn't mean that. Should we just... stop talking about this?"

"And pretend it didn't happen?" Willow suggests, sounding hopeful.

Buffy nods firmly. "Sounds like a plan."

"The best plan."

"I think the best plan also involves no more alcohol right now." Buffy presses her lips together and tells herself they're just tingling from the alcohol, and that she doesn't wish that "at the time" had lasted just a little longer.


End file.
